Dwarven Dealings
by SerineCeline
Summary: Sereda Aeducan has more than a platonic relationship with her two brothers.


_AN: A quick fill for a kmeme thingy. I'll post it on there next but just wanted to put it here first so there won't be any confusion with stealing etc._

_So this is like a big dirty wincest threeway between dwarves and pretty much 95% PWP, although I may add a few more chapters that could be more plotty...ahem._

She panted loudly as he fucked her down into the bed, the lewd wet slapping sounds echoing through the room each time their bodies connected, everytime his balls slapped against her sopping cunt.

Her name was Sereda Aeducan; the second child of the King of Orzammar and heir to a much greater destiny. Yet here she was, face down in her bed with her legs splayed wide, being fucked like a common whore.

His cock was thick and veiny, stretching her wide and pushing deep into her sopping core.

She whimpered loudly with each of his powerful thrusts, not giving a damn whether the guards outside heard their forceful rutting or not. Her fingers bunched in the bed covers and she cried out as he drove harder into her, his own grunts on par with her pleasured moans. "Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Sereda bucked down into the bed, her impending climax mounting and building, the coil twisting and turning deep in her stomach. "I'm gonna come!" She whined, all noble etiquette gone. "Fuck me harder!"

"I see you started without me." They had never heard the second man enter and the rutting pair froze, turning to face the newcomer, expressions like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Sereda giggled, slipping off the cock that impaled her and turning onto her back, her chest heaving and pussy spread. "You were late." She smiled playfully, running her fingers across her heavy bosoms and pointed nipples.

"Father had my ear." Prince Trian stepped further into the room, disrobing as he moved.

"You needn't worry brother." Prince Bhelen said from the position between his sister's spread legs. "I was just getting her warmed up."

"I was just about to come too." Sereda pouted.

The last of Prince Trian's clothes pooled around his feet as he reached the bed and he clambered onto the edge, beside his sister's head. "You'll have plenty of time for that." With his soft cock in his left hand, he slapped his sister's face with the right. "Open your mouth, whore."

The middle sibling gladly complied, taking his dick in her hand and holding it upward to lick down the length. She could feel the blood pumping into his member, thickening and growing as she sucked on each of his balls.

"I hope you don't mind me continuing while you have her mouth, brother." Bhelen said, positioning himself at her pussy again.

"Not at all Bhelen." Trian released a long breath as his younger sister finally enveloped his length with her mouth, pushing him back into her throat until she gagged. "You know the rules though."

"Yes yes." Bhelen sighed, slipping back into the woman and resuming his previous hard and fast pace. "Scandal would be bad."

Sereda moaned around the cock in her throat as Bhelen ground against her clit. Trian's one hand was in her hair, impaling her mouth at his whim, whilst the other mauled at her fat tits; squeezing and pinching the big nipples. She had softened over the recent years, giving up the fighting she so enjoyed in her teens and growing accustomed to the easy life, the life of luxury. Her brothers hadn't missed that. The moment her breasts began to hang and her hips widen they were at her door. Bhelen had come first. She had always preferred her younger brother, and he was certainly a proficient lover. Trian had followed, claiming his right, that he would be King. Bhelen wouldn't give her up, so now they shared her. As she sucked harder on the cock in her mouth and that coil began to tense once more deep inside, she could hardly complain.

"You know sister." Bhelen panted, lifting one of her legs high to allow himself deeper access. "My Rica shaves down here." His fingers ran through the thicket of red hairs surrounding her sex.

She moaned once more around Trian's appendage, but the dwarf would not allow her respite.

"You really should be rid of her Bhelen." The older brother said, slamming his hips against Sereda's face. "I catch her sneaking around weekly."

"She's not ahh-" Bhelen moaned as Sereda's cunt tightened around him, her velvet walls rippling and her body spasming as she came. "Fuck...Sereda." The young Prince panted loudly, gripping onto her leg for stability and tensing every muscle in his body to keep himself from spilling into her. "Warn me before you do that." He chastised her, but couldn't be angry as he looked across her body. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and thousands of rivulets of sweat covered her body as Trian continued his movements, causing her throat to bulge noticeably with each thrust.

It was only a moment later that the older brother pulled himself from her mouth, and using his hold in Sereda's hair, tipped her head back.

Holding out her tongue and lightly flicking the tip of his cock, Sereda giggled when the first thick rope spurted from the tip of his member and splashed against the back of her mouth.

Trian groaned loudly as he came into his sister's waiting mouth. "That's right..." He murmured, shooting powerful blasts into her throat until finally, the last dribbled out onto her tongue. "Now swallow it."

Sereda gasped when Trian grabbed her face, forcing her mouth shut. He had always been much rougher than their younger brother, perhaps an attempt to exert his dominance...regardless, she enjoyed it. Like a good girl, she swallowed the mouthful of his seed without complaint.

"That's enough now Bhelen." Trian squeezed his cock and pulled upward, summoning one last white globule to his tip and smearing it across his sister's cheek. The older brother was the only person Sereda knew that could peak once and still continue without losing any of his stiffness, even Gorim couldn't manage that. "You've had enough of her cunt now."

"She's nice and wet for you." Bhelen said, somewhat remiss. He moved back and slipped out from her, his cock slick with her arousal.

Sereda was in a world of her own as the brothers awkwardly switched positions. Being fucked into oblivion whenever she liked was all she could wish for; be it Bhelen or Trian or Gorim. She looked down to Trian as he positioned himself between her thighs, lining his cock up at her spread pussy. "Fuck me." She begged, her voice warm and throaty.

He gripped her thighs hard, his fingers digging into the thick flesh as he pushed into her.

Sereda moaned loudly when his body pressed against hers, his fingers leaving her thighs to grab her breasts, squeezing hard until the skin bulged between his fingers. She whimpered, but before she could voice a complaint Bhelen's cock was hovering beside her face; waiting, expecting. Never one to disappoint she opened wide, taking him deep into the sanctuary of her mouth. She could taste herself on him, musky and heady as she ran her tongue along the base of his length.

"Father was talking about the commission again Bhelen." Trian said from his position, panting with every word.

"All he talks about is that sodding commission." The younger brother growled, his hand grasping a thick handful of his sister's red hair.

"He'll choose before the year's through."

Sighing, Bhelen pulled out from Sereda's mouth and sat back on his haunches. "Stone! I don't want his commission!" He cursed. Little did the older siblings know that young naïve Bhelen who wanted nothing more than to dally with his girls, had higher plans for himself. "Let him give it to Sereda."

"I don't want it!" She moaned in time to each of Trian's forceful thrusts, her tits bouncing with every push.

"Quiet woman!" Pulling out and gripping her wide hips firmly, Trian flipped Sereda onto her stomach before slipping back into her. "One of you will have to take it." He groaned loudly when he angled himself deeper into her, lifting her ass up whilst pushing her back further into the bed.

Bhelen sighed again, taking his sister's head and turning her to face him before sliding into her hot mouth once more. "And what of the other?"

"I recommended that he marries one of you off to a deshyr for promised votes." Trian used his grip on her hips to pull her back toward him each time he slammed forward, each time his pendulous balls slapped wetly against her clit.

"Why would you do such a thing, brother?" Bhelen asked, still thrusting into Sereda's mouth.

"You're both idle." The heir said, his fingers digging deeper into the soft flesh, promising to bruise tomorrow. "You laze around with your girls, drinking." He nodded to Bhelen before grabbing a thick handful of Sereda's red hair and pulling her head back hard, bending her body to an almost unnatural state. "She's even worse!" He spat. "Now she just sits in the palace, eating."

The words stung almost as much as her straining body and she bucked beneath the weight of her burly brother, squealing until he released her. "Get off me!" She lashed back with her feet but Trian caught her by the ankle.

"Don't worry about the marriage. As soon as I'm King you can be my mistress." He said, flipping her back to face him.

Her face was flushed red and her hair stuck to her face by sweat. She breathed loudly, her chest heaving with every intake of air.

"You're beautiful when you're angry." Bhelen said from the side. Ever the mediator, he added; "How about we leave politics out of this room." It wasn't a suggestion.

Trian said nothing, simply staring down at Sereda.

"Trian." Bhelen continued. "Lay her on her side, I want her ass."

A thrill shot through Sereda, washing out from her core and sending tendrils touching her extremities. She loved that.

"You're disgusting." He always had to ruin it...but he complied. Kneeling beside her, Trian rolled Sereda to face him, resting on her side.

"Hold her leg up would you?" Bhelen shimmied in behind her, laying on his own side as he pressed his hairy chest against her back, moist with sweat.

"Do you want me to fuck her for you as well?" Trian pulled a sour face as he complained.

"Never mind." Bhelen sighed, hooking an arm under and around her thigh. His mouth was beside her ear and she giggled when his red beard tickled her neck. "I hope you're ready for this." With his arm around her thigh he lifted her leg up, and with his second he gripped a thick handful of her ass, spreading it. Looking down their bodies Bhelen guided himself between her cheeks, searching until the tip of his cock caught at her dark hole.

"Please..." Sereda whispered. Throatily, huskily. Her lips parted and her eyes closed when she pushed back against him. Relaxing herself as best as she could, she whimpered when she slowly began to spread around him, his cock teasing its way into her bottom.

Bhelen hissed into her ear, fighting for each agonising inch. It was tight, unbelievably so, to the point that it was almost painful. His cock was still slick with her saliva though and he slowly pressed further into her, burying himself in her ass. "That's good..." He whispered, his hand leaving the soft globe of her cheek now that he was settled inside and slipping under her body to cup a breast.

Sereda moaned when Bhelen pulled back. "Please!" She begged again, and was rewarded when he slammed against her, plunging into her depths.

Trian moved closer, laying beside Sereda's front so that she was meat between her two brothers. He pressed himself against her cunt once more, easily slipping back into her wet heat.

Crying out, Sereda threw her leg over Trian, opening herself further. The two men set about at a brutal pace, when one pulled back the other pushed in, ravaging both her hind quarters and her cunt at the same time. Wailing incomprehensibly she wrapped herself around Trian's strong form, moaning as hands and mouths roamed her body, touching and sucking all her hidden nooks and crannies. She bucked and moaned between them, climaxing again and again, screaming until her voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper.

It was young Bhelen who peaked first. She could feel him tensing behind her, his stomach tightening as it pressed against her lower back. With an uncharacteristically high moan and a series of heavy pants, Bhelen came into her.

She felt him pull tight against her as his cock throbbed and pulsed powerfully in her rear, spurting thick ropes deep inside of her quivering form.

"Fuck..." Bhelen muttered, his grip on her loosening. Slowly his cock softened until it slipped from her spread hole; a thick trail of white following to run down over her cheek and stain the bed sheets. He rolled onto his back staring up at the stone ceiling as he regained his breath.

Still fucking her hard, Trian used the space to find a more opportune position and pushed Sereda onto her own back, mounting her and pushing back between her legs. Finally free to do as he liked his hands roamed up to her fat tits, squeezing and kneading the pliable flesh and pinching her nipples until she cried out in pleasure and pain, coming once more around his long cock. His fingers trailed further north until they wrapped around her delicious neck, squeezing until she found it difficult, but not impossible to breath.

"Harder!" She gurgled, staring up at her elder brother. "Fuck me harder you pussy!" They both grunted when he piled his entire weight into her, and she could have sworn the entire bed shifted beneath then.

With one hand around her throat and the second back to her hip, he truly fucked her now until it was painful for the both of them. The slaps and smacks of their bodies connecting echoed around the room and her wetness splurted out around his cock with each time he slammed against her.

Sereda screamed out two more orgasms before Trian finally reached the end of his rope. Yet instead of pulling out and spilling onto her belly like they had all agreed to, he pulled her flush against his body, his eyes rolling shut and his body jerking as he spurted deep into her core. She had barely been aware when it happened, what between being in a euphoric bliss and half unconscious from his fingers around her throat. It was only when Trian collapsed against her, his heavy weight pressing her into the bed that she felt his seed dribble out from her and run down the cleft of her ass.

The three of them said nothing for a long while, and it was Trian who made the first move, climbing from Sereda and up to his feet. He dressed in silence before looking back to his younger siblings. Bhelen was sat on the edge of the bed now, whilst his sister hadn't moved at all. Her chest still rose and fell heavily, and Trian looked down between her legs to where his cum was smeared against her lips. "I'll get something for that." He said. In Orzammar where every dwarf was needed, unwanted pregnancies did not exist. Or at least not in the open.

Procuring what was needed to take care of it was arduous and expensive, and the sole reason they had agreed not to spill into her. Trian shook his head as he looked back to them; always filled with regret and disgust after these couplings.

"Trian?" Sereda asked, still not moving.

"Don't." Bhelen cut in, but she ignored him.

"Trian, what did you mean when you said I just sat around eating?" She stared up at the ceiling, her arms idle at her sides.

Trian snorted. "You've gotten fat." He had always been blunt as a sledgehammer...part of the reason why he was so unpopular.

Sereda said nothing, blinking away the tear that pricked at the corner of her eye. She would not be married off to some deshyr for a few votes...she would have that commission.

The door closed behind Trian, and Bhelen rose to his feet. "You're not fat, sister. Don't listen to him." He began to pull on his own clothes. "You're beautiful however you are." For his plan to succeed, Bhelen needed to remain on Sereda's good side, and keep her on Trian's bad.

"No." The woman said, shaking her head. "He's right." She looked down her body. Whilst she wasn't fat, she certainly was leaning that way over being thin or muscular. "I'm going to have that commission." She grit her teeth as she spoke.

"Atrast tunsha, sister." Bhelen bowed his head and left, finally leaving the middle sibling to herself.

The muscle ache had begun to set in when Sereda struggled to her feet. Ignoring the sperm now dripping down her thigh, she scooped up a robe and wrapped it around herself. Her ass hurt and she found it difficult to walk. Usually this would be the point where she would fall back into bed and sleep...but now? Now she had a mission. Staggering across to the door she pulled it open and peeped her head out.

The guard outside in his full plate armour snapped to attention. "Lady Aeducan."

"Find Gorim." She said, before whirling back and slamming the door closed behind her. She paced the room angrily while waiting for her second to arrive. "I'll show him fat!" She cursed.

It seemed like an eternity before the door opened once more and Gorim stepped inside. He grinned when he saw the robe, and his fingers moved to his own belt.

"You're not here for that I'm afraid." Sereda said. Stone, even thinking about taking another dick right now was enough to make her knees quiver. "I need to ask you something, and you need to answer me."

Gorim frowned, scratching his head. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Just don't lie to me." She rolled her shoulders, allowing the robe to fall from her and pool at her feet. "Am I fat?"

"What?" Gorim raised an eyebrow. Gazing up and down her body, it was all to obvious she had recently been fucked...

"Am. I. Fat?"

"Of course no-"

"I said don't lie to me!" She rounded on him like an enraged ogre.

"I fear that if-"

Sereda slumped visibly. "So that's a yes..."

"No my Lady. You-I...It's." The warrior struggled to find the right words. "My Lady Aeducan has gained a few pounds in the last years, but she is far from fat."

Sereda scrunched her face up. "How diplomatic of you Gorim." She turned and crossed the room to the chest where she kept her arms and armour. "Grab your sword and shield, you have to train me again."

"What's suddenly brought this on?" He asked, his eyes between her legs as she bent to look into the chest.

"I have a commission to earn."


End file.
